America x Reader Chest of Luck
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: It was a lovely spring day, and you...were cleaning the basement. At least, until you found something...but what was it? And how was it related to your neighbor Alfred? Read on... Just a little something for trick's day... Some of this I based on something from my childhood...the things kids do huh? Anyways, Have a HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY! Everything but plot isn't mine


Ah, finally, after a long harsh winter, spring had sprung. The few birds about sang their praise with glee, new creatures and plants alike made their welcome into the world. Chilly yet refreshing breezes and bright sunlight brought back a warmth long missed. Even if it was March, it was still nice. Overall, it was a lovely spring day, and you...were deep inside your basement. Yes, the basement. You see, you had been invited out to hang in the park with your new next-door neighbor, Alfred F Jones. He was a nice guy, not to mention, was the first to welcome you into the neighborhood when you moved in a year or so ago, so of course you became fast friends. But, as of late, your feelings towards him evolved into a sort of...infatuation, though you wouldn't admit it, cute. Heck, why wouldn't he be? Afterall, he was that typical all-American patriot-that happened to possess that sandy blonde hair, dashing smile, and those sparkling baby-blue eyes. It all just "synced" with that hyperactive, childish personality of his. Oh, how you could go on about him. But, no matter how much more of a relationship you wanted with him, you were, for now "content" to just be friends. Besides, hanging out with him was fun, and you would never want to ruin that. But, recently, your friendship just seemed to...stop. It was awful in your case, especially since you had that crush on him. He would not call or talk to you, he wouldn't even wave back to you when you passed him. It had put you in a bit of a slump. So this morning when he called to invite you to hang out with him, you were ecstatic. Unfortunately, in your moment of excitement and haste to see him, you suddenly realized that, like an idiot, you had forgotten that you had stored all your necessities for the season; in the basement of all places. Oh, it's not like the basement is a bad place, it's just that...just about everything you put in there is forever lost. In other words, it is a complete nightmare. And despite how much you told yourself to clean it, you never did, being the procrastinator you were. So there you were, diligently going through your belongings, deciding what or what not to throw away. Who knew that you could trash your basement so quick? Anyways, you were tending to cleaning the basement..at least until you found something that piqued your curiosity. It was...a small chest? Oh, that's right. It was the chest your grandfather made you. The chest was small, simple, but well made, it's cherry wood surface sanded with perfection. Remembering when your grandfather always showed you how he sanded things with eagerness in his workshop brought a smile to your lips. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you then wondered ' I wonder if anything is in here?' Slowly, you opened the chest tenderly, hearing it's old hinges creak in protest from not being used in so long. Finally, it opened. Peering at the chest's contents in anticipation, you then let out a gasp. Inside the chest were... " Clovers-NO-four leaf clovers?!" you breathed as you gazed at what the chest held. ' But...why?' As soon as the thought slipped, you then remembered. As a child, you had always found and picked four-leaf clovers. Then you would store them in this chest. As you shifted your hand through the now dried clovers, you couldn't help but chuckle to yourself. " Ha ha, those sure were good times. I still can't believe that they preserved so well though-eh?" As quickly as you had discovered the chest's contents, your hand brushed across something with a clink. You gently grasped the small object, lifting it out of the chest. Loosening your grip, fingers unraveling, you revealed the object that now glistened under the faded light bulb. It appeared to be a pendant, but not any ordinary pendant in appearance. Handmade of clear glass, a four-leaf clover encased inside. ' How...pretty...but...where did it come from? This seems...familiar...' As though something answered you, a small voice rang in the back of your head... ~Flashback (as if it weren't predictable enough)~ There you, a younger you sat on the swing set, crying, in the evening. But you weren't alone. Someone sat beside you...though their face was blurred. But something told you that they were, your friend. "...(y/n)? So you'll be moving tomorrow?" " Y-yeah. But, I don't want to go! It's going to be so scary without you there! A-and, I don't want you to forget me!" " Don't worry, I won't, just as long as you don't forget me! Afterall, we're gonna be best friends forever, right?" " Y-yeah, that's right. But we'll be best friends for longer than that. Like, we'll be best friends forever, even after death." " Ha ha, yeah, totally! Oh! I almost forgot, um...before you go, take this. I uh, made it for you, with caterpillar's help." " Tee hee, your big brother-!" You let out a gasp of awe at what you saw. In your friend's hand, laid a pendant. Within it, was a four-leaf clover. Tears once again welled in your eyes, hugging your friend. " O-oh, i-it's beautiful! Thank you so much! Now I know I'll never forget you, m-my HERO!" And there the two of you sat, until it was time for you to part. Afterwards, you never saw eachother again... ~Flashback End~ 'Eh? What the...? Was that a...memory?' With a sigh, you shook your head of these thoughts. ' Well, there's no more time for this " Four-leaf chest" nonsense...guess I'll take a break.' So now you had one thing left to do-meet Alfred. You'll even wear the pendant. ~Le Time Skip, Brought to you by Drunk!Waiter!England Tossing Clover Confetti~ After hours of searching through icky cobwebs, and many dust bunnies in that dark and damp basement after your "incident", you had finally found what you needed; and seeing as it was only noon, you called Alfred back to meet in the park. He didn't answer the phone, which was usual, for him these days anyways. You still went to the park, and there you stayed. By this time, though, it was now evening, nearing sunset. ' Guess he's upset at me...for whatever I did...I better head back soon' you thought dejectedly as you wandered around, deciding that you might as well enjoy this spring day. Soon, you had reached the playground, and, since you were feeling nostalgic and needed a happy pill today, headed for the swings. There you swooped up, down, then back again, feeling the spring air hit your face. You continued this cycle, until you heard a sound. Creaking. Above you. Quickly, you glanced up, but not quick enough, for suddenly, there was a snap. The chains that held your swing broke. Letting out a shriek, you shut your eyes in an attempt to endure the painful impact upon the concrete. But one never came. You then felt something warm, yet firm holding you. Taking a chance, slowly, you cracked an eye. Then the other. Glancing upwards, a familiar face came into view. " A-Alfred!" you sighed in relief. Yes there he was, holding you bridal-style, an indescribable look on his face. Peering deep into his blue eyes with your own (e/c), you saw an emotion you never thought capable of the American. Fear. Why? " Hey (y/n). Are you like, okay?" " Y-yeah Alfred, just startled is all. Why are you here?" " Uh, well, uh, heh, you see, uh..." he turned his face away from you. "...Oh screw it, (y/n) the reason I came here is because, well for starters, I need to...apologize. For not returning your call. And not talking to you lately. I know this sounds lame but...I've been confused. About my feelings lately..." Widening his eyes, he noticed something, and asking, almost in disbelief "H-hey, w-where did you get that pendant?" '...What?! First he was being all serious and now...eh?!' At this point, you were very confused. " O-oh, uh this, well, uh you see, I was cleaning my basement and..." So then you explained to him about how you got his call, your lack of supplies, your cleaning the basement, and found your chest full of four-leaf clovers. Continuing on, you explained your "fetish" with the "lucky" green plants as a child, and how you found that pendant. "...But...why did you want to know.?" " Um...it's just that...nevermind..." " NO! Alfred, tell me, please?" " ...You might think I've gone crazy ..." You glared. "..." "..." "...Fine..." he huffed. " When I was a kid, I used to go out to the forest all the time. It was there that I met...her. My first friend. Who also became my first best friend. Even though I don't remember much of what she looked like, much less her name... Anyways, so me and this girl were friends. But then, she suddenly had to move away! We were both very sad, but, we made the most of our days together. So then, on her last day in town, in this exact playground, as a token of our friendship...I gave her this...pendant. She loved four-leaf clovers and stuff...and your pendant, just happens to look just like...not to mention your story..." As though realization just smacked him in the face, he looked into your (e/c) eyes once again, with...hope? " Oh man...(y/n), did you live here before?" " Huh?" you stared back at him, mouth agape with shock. ' Does he think that I'm the friend?! Ha, what a laugh. I never lived here before in my whole...life...o-oh...' You then remembered. Thinking back on your past, you remembered that you did live here once, as a child, that was until you were about six, then, there was that flashback that you had. Then, did this mean? Your eyes began to water as you remembered more. That as a child, you were bullied, and a little boy stood up for you. After the bully days ended, you two became close friends...until you moved. You two never saw each other afterwards. But did that mean that your friend then was Alfred now? " A-Alfers!" with that, you clutched him tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again. He returned your hold, his grip tighter than yours, it was almost suffocating. But you didn't care. "...(y/n)?" " Y-yeah?" Slowly he pulled away, gently taking your chin into his hand, eyes of blue softening. " Like I was trying to say before, I'm sorry for being a jerk lately. But that was because...I was confused. About how I felt about...you. From the way you smiled, to the way you moved. It became an obsession! And when I got your call, I immediately left the house without thinking, not to mention my cell to call you back. Then after hours of looking for you, I decided to give up, but when I turned around to go home, I saw you about to get hurt...it worried me. But now...I...especially now that I know that you were the friend I lost all those years ago...I know. What these feelings are. This feeling that I can't lose you again. The need to protect you. W-what I'm trying to say is...I love you. So w-will you let me be...your hero?" You were at a loss for words. He...actually liked-no loved you! And your reply... " Y-YES!" With that, you two closed the gap between you, entering a land of bliss, never to part. At least, until you two needed air that is... Looks like finding that chest of four-leaf clovers was lucky after all... 


End file.
